Morning Light
by Terry-Cragen
Summary: Edward goes missing. Alice and Jasper are divorced? What does Renesmee know of this new vampire? Who is she and what does she know about Edward? Why is Carlisle so frightened of her? Is the teenager she came with really her son? Has Leah imprinted?
1. Chapter 0

20 years pass rather quickly when the only one that ages in the house looks 17 within a year. And as 20 years pass your old ties fade away when you obviously lost that ability. Married young, a mother young. I did lots of things young, my child will do everything young, too. Of course she has a house of immortal's ready to fight for her no matter what. We check back infrequently, no longer announcing our arrivals and simply visiting Charlie before taking off. We've moved the house, relandscaped so we could just return to the old house and not be bothered by someone who was curious. Renee was in on it now, too. She came to visit when we did. Money was no object so when it was time, it was time. She never took advantage, neither did Charlie, they never would, I never doubted. They were both happy to be grandparents, though Renee couldn't spoil her granddaughter very long, she still did her best, taking her out shopping with Esme and having a grand ol' time of it.

Renee took the news of my changing a little worse than Charlie had. She'd fainted, and when she woke up she screamed, but not about monsters, but about how I could have kept such a secret from her for so long. I conveniently didn't tell her about what could have happened had she known. At least in detail. And as flighty as she was, she was my mother, and I knew she could keep this secret to herself. Not even Phil would know, though he did see us, just not Renesmee, but she didn't really mind. Our lives as vampires didn't really fluctuate, but we did travel the world often. What else can you do? We've been to the east coast where I did actually attend school, night classes of course. Once I finished, they asked if I wanted to try high school again. I gave them a big no, using the excuse that I didn't want to attend school with my own daughter. She didn't find the idea so appealing either, but mostly because she'd been watching a lot of TV, mostly high school dramas. I hoped every day that she didn't grow up to be like those people.

In a year she didn't look much older than me, but that didn't change how Edward and I saw her, even though the others often made comments about how they sometimes forgot how old she really was. We knew, even after being 17 for 20 years, she was our little girl and she never got away with anything. We found out the hard way that she was able to get drunk. She was also able to get hurt in a car accident. She was grounded as soon as she'd healed a few days later. Jacob didn't like that so he was grounded too. It's odd seeing my best male friend as a sort of son-in-law.

Edward was very against letting his daughter marry Jacob, but really couldn't stop them. They also really wanted to, but I knew Renesmee wouldn't just run off without both me and Edward approving. And she didn't, and she was a little disappointed, but she still had Jacob, so she was content with that and so was he. Edward, Renesmee and I still had our little cottage in the woods, and we still used it when we came to visit of course, but we always met up with our bigger family in the main house.

Not much had changed in the Cullen family. Rosalie was as warm and endearing as ever. Carlisle was the wise paternal figure, Esme the kind mother. Jasper was rather brooding, but getting much better at his control in the last 20 years. He even manage to turn away a tempting blood donation packet once or twice. Of course these were baby steps. The biggest event was Jasper and Alice's divorce five years ago. They'd split on good terms, and there was no need to take sides. Alice was still friendly with him and vice versa but they were not married or together anymore. No one knew why the split took place, not even Edward, and since then no one has bothered to question it. For now we're just content to be the almost normal family you see down the street. Except for a few minor differences…

First difference, we're a family of 8 vampires, one vampire-human hybrid, and one shape shifting werewolf.

Second difference…Nevermind, there couldn't possibly be anything more different than us. No, I think we're pretty normal, if you forget we drink blood or turn into giant wolves and have supernatural powers.


	2. Chapter 1

I can't believe I got grounded again. It's not my fault if I get excited in PE! It's a lot of fun, I don't see what Mom and Dad are so angry about. I didn't expose us, we're still safe. She tripped, I swear! I was running, I wasn't paying attention and she tripped on my leg. I didn't mean to break her leg in several places. But when you feel something on your leg you instinctively kick out!

"I hate this." I grumble, glaring at my school books on the bed, wondering how long I'd have to be trapped in here for. Jacob wasn't even allowed in, he was somewhere out running with his old packmates. I hated he was listening to Mom and Dad so much, especially Mom. Sure they're best friends, but still…He's _my_ Jacob.

My eyes trail over my room, Jacob wasn't allowed to share my room yet, not for another few years. Mom didn't mind if we were in here together, but he just couldn't spend the night without the door open. I didn't sleep much anyway, but he did, he needed it, still being mostly mortal. I know Dad's out with Gram Esme, Aunt Alice and Rose are with Jasper and Emmet hunting. That just leaves Carlisle and Mom. They're the toughest to manipulate…I don't look like a kid anymore, I can't make cute pictures mo into their heads and make them go 'aw' and let me out.

I sigh and just flop back onto the bed, eyes shutting as the books clunk lightly together at the jumping. It was quiet, like it usually was when everyone was out. It was so boring! I hate being---What was that?

_Renesmee…outside…stay quiet…_

I'm at the window quickly, looking out towards the thick forest, wondering what in the world could be doing this. What was going on? A Projector? Like me? Maybe not like me, but…

_Renesmee…! _

I couldn't take it, and just slipped out, moving as quietly as possible. As I stepped onto the balcony I noticed the slight shake of the trees and jumped down. It looked like Leah…what was she doing here? I thought she was on her own trip? No one had seen her for months. Her mother was worried out of her mind but Seth, as always, was as upbeat and sure his sister was okay wherever she was.

It was winter now, snow was covering the ground at the bases of the trees, it wouldn't be hard to track her if my scent failed for whatever reason. Sometimes being half-human came with difficulties, like my scenting abilities not being up to par with those of my parents.

I moved swiftly into the forest, being careful of where I ran, making sure I didn't make too much noise as I chased after Leah. She was being so odd. She'd never gotten over her bitterness towards us, but she'd at least been civil, even chatted with us once or twice and not minding the smell. This was very out of character and---

That wasn't Leah. That was also the last thing that passed through my mind before feeling something fall on me, and a gentle hand touch my neck before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: The story was kinda crappy the first few chapters. It's getting better, I want reviews please? I want to know what to improve so I can make things better for you guys. If I don't get a lot of feedback I won't post as often because then who's gonna read it but the 3-5 people who followed it? :P Though I'd continue it, it wouldn't be at a very fast pace. Feedback please!

It was almost dinner time for Renesmee. She'd been rather quiet up there on her own, usually she comes downstairs after a few hours to try and distract me from the fact she's grounded. I know what she's doing every time but I always seem to fall for it. Guess that loses me the Mother of the Year award.

With Jacob around we've been stocking up on real food for him, and even some for Renesmee. She doesn't find it as appealing as blood, but she has her favorites like any growing girl. It's nearly lunch time, where is she? She's usually down here by now. Carlisle was in his room going over hospital papers, tackling them at a human speed because even he needs to be as careful as possible when dealing with the lives of others. He works part time here at Forks. Some know he's here but he never goes out unless he has to hunt. He tells his old colleagues he's sick and has to work from home, it always works. Who would doubt Carlisle?

Her door's unlocked, her room is empty. Feeling a shiver up my spine I see her books scattered on the bed and the window open. She's never run away before! Well, once, but she was 5, she still had that mentality and thought she could run away. She came back soon enough when she realized she had no idea where she was, since we moved so often. I didn't wait to go and get Carlisle and jumped from the balcony like she must have done and started running into the forest. I could see her tracks, smell her scent on the trees. She's so getting an extra month tacked on for scaring me like this!

It wasn't until I smelled blood when I panicked and ran full throttle through the trees and towards the smell. Without thinking I pounced at whatever was there. It was a struggle of teeth and claws and fur and punches. It wasn't until the giant wolf jumped away that I realized that this was one of the Quileute. The huge beast was bigger than usual, so one of the older members, surely. I recognized what the wolf was, yet I didn't relax, couldn't, because I couldn't recognize who it was.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I…dammit. I'm looking for Renesmee, I smelled blood and I--" The wolf didn't look friendly. He also didn't look like any of the pack members I'd seen. Still, there was a chance he was a fast grower, like the others had been, like Jacob had. The deer he had caught was staining the snow, that was the blood I'd smelled. Now this wolf was going to try and fight me off its kill. I couldn't do this.

He was large, probably as big as Jacob. The fur was short against his body, similar to how the others were when they cut their hair, colored a dark black with gray streaks running through it. Over his muzzle was a scar and several bite marks on his legs and neck. They weren't normal scars either. They were vampiric. Where did this wolf come from?

Suddenly there was a new presence behind be and I jumped away immediately, pressing my back to a tree nearby, teeth bared automatically at the newcomer and then back at the wolf, then right back. It was a woman, another vampire. She was approaching the snarling wolf who wasn't even giving her a second glance. Was she going to kill him? She seemed to be moving pretty quick. I could see these movements, could the wolf?

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled, then heard the musical laughter from beneath the dark shroud this strange vampire wore. I saw pale hands run through the shirt fur, arms looping around its neck before she was very much hugging the behemoth.

"Raphael, calm yourself…she's an ally, things shall go smoothly…" The wolf relaxed slowly, leaning slightly into the vampire's embrace, changing back as he did so until a naked, bronze-skinned, Young man stood in the vampire's embrace. I just stared on in shock, not horror like others might have looked, but just pure…shock.

My mind was trying to process everything I was thinking, and in that short time the woman had somehow moved closer, her oversized cloak now covering the wild looking young man's scarred body.

"You are the Cullen woman. The mother, yes?" Her fingers ghosted over my cheek and I jumped back, growling in defense from the sudden contact. In that moment the man known as Raphael stood between me and her immediately. "Raphael! What have I said!"

Raphael glared at me, then stepped aside again, not seeming to care he was in the presence of two vampires, and one who apparently feasted on humans if her tell-tale blood red eyes meant anything.

"Who are you? What are you doing around here?" I finally managed to speak up, knowing if I was still human that my voice would surely crack under all the stress I was under. The woman turned her glare to me, changing the tone behind her stare to that of welcome. She bowed her head a moment then turned to Raphael again.

"We are wanderers. We simply seek temporary refuge. On our treck a few years back through Volterra we'd heard of you and your…amazing adventures. We simply had to come see. Do not worry, we are very good at following rules. We do not feed in the area where we are guests. Well, I don't. He obviously has to eat something." Raphael growled under his breath, his arms crossed as his steely blue eyes glared into my golden ones.

I just stared at them, wondering what to make of them, then suddenly wished that Carlisle was out there with me, or Edward. Oh, Edward where were you? Renesmee!

"Renesmee!!" I hadn't realized I said it out loud until the woman looked at me rather curiously.

"Renesmee..? Rene-ah! I see, right. I apologize, yes, we saw your daughter going off in that direction, seems I was projecting a little harshly and it attracted her. I apologized and she was to go and get you. Now I understand why we're so frightening to you. I should apolog--Oh! This must be the leader of your coven?" Turning my head I spotted Carlisle next to me all of a sudden, but the look on his face was not what I expected. I had expected cool, calm, collected Carlisle. This was frightened, shocked, and very surprised Carlisle, a Carlisle that made me slightly nervous. But beside him was Renesmee so I relaxed a little more, though Raphael seemed to get closer, a growl rumbling deep in his chest, body shivering but, I was sure, not from the snow.

"Alyssa…?" He whispered, questioning. The female vampire looked at Carlisle a long moment then growled lowly, suddenly a lot less friendly than she had been. "Carlisle. Isn't this terribly fabulous."

Renesmee and I were the only ones who had no idea what was going on, it seemed. Even Raphael seemed to be in the loop seeing as he was once again trying to protect his vampire. What was going on!?


End file.
